


Fear

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Comfort, Comforting Rowena, Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Hugs, Rowena Gets A Hug, Rowena Needs A Hug, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader comforts Rowena after she finds out what Ketch did to her.





	Fear

"Would you tell me what's going on?"

Rowena turned her back to you, purposely avoiding your glance. Everything had been going well until the subject of the British Men of Letters came up. Sam and Dean had sent you a heads up to warn you of the return of Arthur Ketch.

You knew enough about the man in question to know that he was bad news. He was the British Men of Letters' weapon, deadlier than any artillery they'd possessed. If he was to go after you, you doubted you would fare well.

And, not only was he back. His target, it seemed, was Rowena. While everyone was under the impression that she was dead – something you'd both agreed would be for the best – the risk was still too great. Precautions had to be made.

Rowena hadn't said a word to you on the entire way home. Even as you entered the safety of your – very warded, very protected – home, she kept to herself, providing no responses to questions you kept asking her. Any other time you would have been upset. After all, nobody likes to be ignored. But there was something about Rowena's demeanor that told you that she wasn't doing this to be rude.

She tried to hide it, but you could see that her hands were shaking. Her eyes were red, full of tears she'd been struggling to hold back. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

"Please," you begged. Stepping closer to her, you gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at your touch, but allowed it, not uttering a word or making a movement of protest. "You know you can tell me anything."

Finally, she turned around, tears spilling down her face like a waterfall. It was a heartbreaking sight, and as your heart jumped in sympathy, you had to force yourself to remain calm. You had to be strong for her. She  _needed_  you to be strong for her.

"I know that man," she said.

"You know Ketch?"

"Aye." Her lip quivered as she said it.

"Okay." The situation was far from okay, but at the very least, she was opening up. Taking her by hand, you led her to the couch, sitting her down next to you. "How do you know him?"

She took a few deep breaths before replying. "A few years back the British Men of Letters captured me. Arthur Ketch was in charge of interrogating me."

She closed her eyes for a moment, no doubt pushing back painful memories. Rage bubbled in your stomach, blood boiling red. You knew how sadistic Ketch could be. Sam and Dean had told you all about his methods of interrogation – or rather, torture sessions. No sane person could call what he had been doing interrogation. He was a torturer, a psychopath thirsty for blood. Supernatural creatures' pain had been his pleasure.

"He wanted to know everything about the Grand Coven. And he didn't ask nicely."

You didn't even need to ask what that entailed. The implication was clear enough. Swallowing your rage and letting sympathy take its place, you squeezed Rowena's hand. Your way of letting her know that you were here, that those were just bad memories that couldn't hurt her. Not again.

"Soon it became clear that no matter what I told him, I wasn't getting out of that dungeon alive." She sniffled, and you reached to wipe away her tears. "It was only after I couldn't take any more of his beatings that he killed me. And when I came back, he started it all over again. So I made him a deal. In exchange for letting me go. I would gift him with a casket of magic like that of my own."

"The Resurrection Seal?"

She nodded. "The only reason he kept his end of the deal was that he needs me alive. Once used, the Seal needs to be recharged by the witch that created it."

"That's why he's after you?"

"Aye." Swallowing a sob, she clasped her hand over yours and leaned into your touch. "I did what I had to do to survive."

Understandable. Had you been in her shoes, you would have done the same. If there was one thing you knew about Rowena, it was that she always made good on her promises. If you made a deal with her, she would keep her end. Especially if her life depended on it.

"No one's judging you, Rowena," you told her, stroking her cheek with your thumb. "You lived. You're here. That's all that matters."

She looked you in the eyes. The expression of pure brokenness on her face tore at your soul, ripping it into pieces. Whatever Ketch had done to her had left a mark.

"He's here, too," Rowena said in a small voice. "And he's after me."

"He's not laying a hand on you again.  _Never_  again," you said determinedly. You couldn't change the past, but you could ensure her a safe future.

You opened your arms and Rowena instantly dove for a hug. Burying her head in your chest, she let you hold her. Your arms wrapped around her, your hold on her tight, secure. A couple of whimpers escaped her, and tears soaked your shirt, the sudden wetness cold against your skin. You stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. As long as she had you by her side, she had nothing to fear. You would keep her safe, even at the cost of your own life.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
